we are (not) seeing each other
by Kyoura Kagamine
Summary: "Sejauh ini dia yang terbaik, Miku." Mulai saat itu, Miku bertekad untuk menggeser posisi Rin. #SecretSantaFVI


**we are (not) seeing each other  
by: Helium Xenon  
**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Bplast  
**

**A non-profitable fanwork**

**#SecretSantaFVI  
****For Lily Kotegawa**

* * *

"Kaito." Rin memanggil setelah menghabiskan es krim _vanilla_-nya. Kedua kaki menghentikan gerakan pada ayunan yang dinaiki.

Merasa terpanggil, Kaito melirik Rin yang menghentikan ayunan. Es krimnya sudah habis sejak beberapa menit lalu. "Hm? Ada apa?" Suara lembut Kaito membalas panggilan Rin.

Rin terdiam selama beberapa saat. Fokusnya tertuju pada segerombol anak-anak yang bermain—saling mengejar. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali. Rin menarik napas panjang, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka suara.

"Kita … putus aja, ya."

Ucapan Rin barusan membuat Kaito menghentikan ayunan. Saat ini entah mengapa, tiap degup jantungnya terasa amat sakit. Begitupun dengan paru-parunya yang seakan berhenti mengambil oksigen dari udara—sesak sekali.

Terkejut? Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut bila seseorang yang sudah duabelas bulan menjalin hubungan asmara bersamamu tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan? Padahal sebelumnya ia _baik-baik saja_. Di hari jadi kalian yang pertama ini, ia bahkan mengajakmu ke taman bermain—tempat kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih—untuk menghabiskan hari. Hanya berdua.

Tapi mengapa ia meminta untuk _putus_? Secepat ini? Tanpa memberi alasan yang jelas?

"Rin, lihat aku." Kaito mencoba untuk tenang. Dalam hati terus menyugesti diri bahwa Rin hanya bercanda. Bahwa _Rin tidak serius mengatakan hal tersebut_. Maka dari itu, Kaito berusaha menatap biru kehijauan milik Rin yang tak mengarah padanya, mencari kebohongan atau kesungguhan di sana.

Namun Rin tak kunjung menatapnya. Rin _tetap _tidak melihatnya.

"Kamu bercanda, 'kan? Kamu nggak bener-bener pengen putus, 'kan?" Kaito meminta konfirmasi. Jiwanya berdoa, _semoga Rin hanya bercanda_.

"Aku serius. Kurasa kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Genggaman Kaito pada tali ayunan terus mengerat. "Alasannya?"

"Kita udah tingkat dua di SMA, Kaito. Dan _kita_ harus mulai fokus belajar demi masa depan, demi kelanjutan pendidikan kita di perguruan tinggi. Kita harus lebih serius dan berhenti _main-main_."

Kaito tidak mengatakan apapun. Telinganya tetap mendengar tiap desibel suara yang keluar dari mulut Rin.

"Kamu tau kan kalau aku ingin jadi dokter. Masuk fakultas kedokteran itu nggak gampang. Apalagi aku ngincer jalur undangan. Aku harus ekstra belajar supaya bisa masuk sana. Makanya aku harus fokus belajar. Dan … aku nggak mau kamu _terlupakan_ gitu aja karena aku yang terlalu sibuk belajar." Rin bangkit dari ayunan, lalu merapikan roknya. "Makanya, aku minta putus. Aku rasa kita nggak perlu berhubungan lagi. Semoga kamu dapet yang lebih pantes dari aku, dan … makasih untuk semuanya, Kaito."

Itulah ucapan terakhir Rin sebelum meninggalkan Kaito di sana, bersama hati yang terluka akan kejamnya cinta. Otaknya bekerja tanpa izin, memutar segala kenangan bersama seorang gadis yang ia kasihi, yang statusnya kini berganti menjadi _mantan_. Mengingat kembali seluruh afeksi yang diberikan Rin hanya untuk Kaito.

Ah, air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

"Kaito?"

Sentuhan di bahu Kaito membuatnya tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Kaito melirik jam dinding yang ada di depan kelas—oh, rupanya sudah sore. Siapapun yang membangunkan, Kaito amat berterimakasih kepadanya. Terima kasih telah membawa ia keluar dari _mimpi buruk_ yang seringkali mengisi tidurnya belakangan ini.

"Umm … Kaito?"

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kaito menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seorang perempuan pemilik helaian toska yang diikat dua—rapi sekali, tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Kaito akhirnya menjawab setelah mengidentifikasi perempuan itu. Kaito sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah Miku Hatsune, sahabatnya sejak masuk SMA, rekan sekelasnya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Pulang, yuk. Udah sore. Jangan lupa besok ada ulangan kimia." Miku berucap, tanpa menyembunyikan sorot cemasnya.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Kaito akhirnya berdiri dengan tas disampir di bahu. "Oke, ayo pulang." Kaito berucap sambil berjalan. Miku mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan keluar sekolah—hanya berdua. Melewati koridor sepi, diterangi semburat senja yang masuk dari celah jendela. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Hanya ketuk sepatu terhadap lantai yang terdengar.

"Kaito." Miku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Ia berjalan satu langkah di belakang Kaito.

Tanpa menoleh, Kaito menyahut. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kamu…." Hening beberapa saat. Mungkin Miku tengah berpikir ulang mengenai apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "… Ah, nggak jadi."

Kaito menoleh, memperlambat langkahnya sampai ia berjalan di samping Miku dengan kecepatan seimbang. "Kenapa? Tanya aja. Gak apa-apa." Kaito berkata.

Mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum Miku membalas. "Kamu masih … belum bisa lupain Rin?" Langsung pada intinya. Kaito menatap deretan rapi kotak-kotak keramik yang akan ia pijak—entah apa isi pikirannya. Mungkinkah perkataan Miku barusan menyinggungnya? "A-ah, kalo nggak mau jawab juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Nggak perlu dijawab kalo kamu emang nggak—"

"Nggak bisa. Rin nggak terlupakan. Nggak bisa dilupakan. Dan nggak akan pernah bisa dilupakan." Kaito memotong kalimat Miku. Ia berkata dengan suara lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Oh gitu." Miku ikut menatap lantai yang akan dia pijak. "Tapi kamu nggak bisa galau terus loh, Kaito. Udah sebulan sejak kamu putus sama Rin. Kamu harus bisa hidup tanpa dia. Kamu **harus** _move on_." Tutur kata Miku membuat Kaito menoleh padanya.

"…. Iya. Aku _harus move on_. Tapi aku nggak bisa. Gimanapun aku berusaha, pasti inget terus. Aku udah terlalu terbiasa sama dia. Nggak bisa lepas gitu aja." Kaito menjambak helaian birunya, mendesah frustasi. "Dia udah terlalu masuk dalam hidup aku, Miku."

Tak ada yang berbicara hingga mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah beberapa ratus meter di belakang. Miku bertetangga dengan Kaito. Hanya dibatasi oleh jalan perumahan yang sepi pengendara. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka untuk pulang bersama—kecuali kalau ada kegiatan klub atau Kaito pergi jalan-jalan dengan Rin (tapi itu dulu, sebelum mereka putus).

"Kaito. Besok Kamis, 'kan?" Obrolan kembali dibuka oleh Miku.

"Bukan. Besok Minggu." Miku mendelik Kaito. "Iya, iyaa. Besok Kamis. Hari ini kan Rabu. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Minggu ini … jalan, yuk. Udah lama kita nggak main bareng."

Kaito memandang langit sejenak—ah, rupanya sudah mulai gelap. Pantas saja ia mulai kedinginan. "Boleh. Ke mana? Siapa aja?"

"Ke … mana aja. Terserah. Yang penting bikin _seger_. Capek tau tiap hari sekolah sama nugas terus. Tadinya aku mau ajak Len juga, tapi katanya dia udah ada janji sama seseorang. Jadi paling kita … berdua aja." Beruntung hari sudah gelap. Miku tak perlu repot menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ternodai semburat kemerahan.

"Berdua, ya? Boleh aja, sih. Jam berapa?"

"Mungkin jam tujuh-an?"

"Hah? Nggak kepagian?"

"Yaudah jam delapan."

"Oke. Aku ke rumahmu, ya."

Dan merekapun berpisah di persimpangan, masuk ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

Melalui jendela kamar, Miku memandang langit malam bertabur gemerlap bintang.

Malam ini langitnya cerah. Listrik yang padam membuatnya bisa melihat kilauan bintang dan rembulan dengan jelas. Ponselnya kehabisan daya. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk memandang bintang—hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Pikiran Miku melayang kembali pada seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumahnya. Lelaki pemilik helaian biru yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak awal masuk SMA. Heh, Miku jadi teringat masa awal masuk SMA-nya yang agak klise dan mirip-mirip _manga shoujo_.

Bangun terlambat, lupa mengaktifkan alarm—sebenarnya diaktifkan tapi Miku tidak mendengarnya—terburu-buru lari menuju sekolah berhubung ia belum mendapat izin untuk membawa kendaraan bermotor. Lagipula sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Terima kasih kepada pemerintah atas sistem rayonisasi yang diterapkan.

Kemudian begitu keluar rumah, manik biru kehijauannya bersirobok dengan biru jernih di seberang jalan. Seorang pemuda, memiliki rambut sewarna matanya. Dari seragamnya, Miku dapat mengetahui kalau mereka satu sekolah, juga satu angkatan—dilihat dari label merah-putih yang ditempel di atas saku.

"Hei!"

Kata pertama yang ia tujukan pada Miku. Membuat Miku terkesiap hingga lupa mambalas. Ketika ia tersadar, pemuda itu berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Miku dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. Ternyata dia tampan sekali. Ditambah senyumnya yang menghangatkan hati … ah, keren sekali.

"Hei, kamu. Aku mau tanya. SMAN 8 di mana, ya?" Suaranya terdengar lagi.

"O-oh. Kebetulan aku juga mau ke sana. Mau pergi bareng?"

"Eh? Wah, makasih, ya. Sekolah di sana juga, ya? Kenalin. Aku Kaito Shion. Kelas sepuluh, tapi gak tau sepuluh berapa soalnya belum bagi kelas. Salam kenal, ya. Moga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Iya. Aku Miku Hatsune. Kelas sepuluh juga. Salam kenal, Kaito."

Berawal dari bertukar nama, mereka berkenalan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kaito dan Miku semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Saling terbuka, mencurahkan isi perasaan, membantu, dan mendukung.

Terkadang, Miku tidak mengerti akan hubungannya dengan Kaito. Apa mereka sebatas teman? Sahabat? Atau dua orang yang berpeluang naik ke tingkat yang lebih _dekat_—calon pacar?

Mungkin yang terakhir bisa dicoret dari daftar.

Eh? Kenapa?

Karena Kaito menyukai perempuan lain, namanya Rin Kagamine. Gadis manis dari kelas akselerasi. Mereka berhasil masuk tahap jadian setelah melalui fase pendekatan selama kurang lebih empat bulan. Raut bahagia Kaito saat itu … tidak dapat dilupakan.

Secara tidak langsung, Miku lah yang membuat Kaito berhasil membawa Rin menjadi kekasihnya. Miku yang membantu Kaito membangun keberanian untuk meminta Rin melepas _status sendiri_nya. Meski hatinya seperti luka basah ditabur garam, namun Miku tetap menolong Kaito. Ia sendiri—diusahakan bisa—turut bahagia bila Kaito senang.

Masa pacaran Kaito-Rin membuat hubungan Miku-Kaito merenggang. Ya, Kaito lebih memilih jalan bersama kekasihnya daripada _sahabat_nya. Dan hal itu membuat Miku merasakan suatu perasaan asing dalam dada.

Sesak, sakit sekali.

Namun sayang, hubungan asmara Kaito dan Rin hanya berlangsung sekitar satu tahun. Dan Miku tidak dapat melupakan bagaimana hancurnya Kaito saat Rin memutus kisah asmara mereka.

"Miku … aku habis putus sama Rin."

Miku-lah orang pertama yang Kaito kabari mengenai hal ini. Lewat telepon, di saat yang sama setelah Rin meninggalkan Kaito. Dan di hari itu pula, Kaito menangis di hadapannya. Meluapkan seluruh sesak dalam dada, menunjukkan sisi paling rapuhnya.

Kali pertama Miku melihat Kaito seemosional itu.

Terdapat dua rasa bertolak belakang yang mengisi perasaan Miku saat ini—sedih, namun juga senang. Tentu saja ia turut sedih karena _sahabatnya_ baru saja mengalami hal yang orang-orang sebut _patah hati_. Namun ia juga senang … karena dengan begini, Miku memperoleh peluang untuk mengisi hatinya. Putusnya hubungan asmara Kaito dan Rin tentunya membuat Kaito kembali dekat dengan Miku.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kaito. Kamu pasti bisa dapat yang lebih baik."

"Sejauh ini dia yang terbaik, Miku."

Mulai saat itu, Miku bertekad untuk menggeser posisi Rin. Memulihkan luka batin yang tak mungkin sembuh sekejap. Menjadi lebih baik daripada Rin Kagamine.

* * *

Hari terus berganti, akhirnya tiba Minggu yang dinanti. Cuaca cukup cerah, ideal sekali untuk pergi jalan-jalan. Sekali lagi, Miku mengecek penampilannya. Oke, rambutnya rapi, bajunya juga rapi … Miku rasa ia tidak perlu memakai _make up_—untuk apa? Kaito sendiri tidak akan sadar apa ia merias wajahnya atau tidak.

Baru saja Miku hendak membuka pintu kamar, terdengar suara bel yang ditekan. Langkahnya dipercepat, hingga akhirnya Miku membuka pintu depan.

"Hey!" Kaito melambaikan tangan. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya—membuat Kaito semakin keren bagi Miku.

Miku menghampiri Kaito, membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya—dan segera ia tutup kembali setelah keluar gerbang.

"Hey! Jadi … mau jalan ke mana?" Miku bertanya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

Kaito menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. "Asia-Afrika. Mumpung _car free day_." Oh, Miku baru menyadari kehadiran sepeda yang Kaito naiki.

"O—kay. Tapi aku nggak punya sepeda, Kai. Eh … punya, sih. Tapi belum diperbaiki."

"Hee…." Kaito terdiam sejenak. "Kalo gitu bareng aja, ya. Naik sepeda punyaku."

Entah bagaimana caranya, Kaito membuat Miku memberikan persetujuan. Dan kini disinilah mereka, di suatu jalanan yang bebas dari kendaraan bermotor. Banyak manusia berlalu-lalang di sana. Ada yang menjual makanan-makanan, berbelanja, juga berjalan-jalan seperti Kaito dan Miku—meskipun mereka tidak bisa dibilang _jalan-jalan_ karena memakai sepeda.

Menyusuri jalan Asia-Afrika, melihat bagaimana bendera-bendera dari berbagai macam negara berkibar di sepanjang jalan. Hingga akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena lelah mengayuh sepeda.

"Miku! Beli ini, yuk!"

Telunjuk Kaito mengarah pada salah satu penjual es serut di pinggir jalan. Miku hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"_Kang_! Es serutnya dua, ya!" Kaito memesan setelah sebelumnya menuruni sepeda dan memarkirkannya. Mereka duduk di pinggir trotoar dengan kaki selonjoran—melepas lelah sejenak.

Kedua manik Miku memerhatikan bagaimana penjual es serut bekerja menyiapkan hidangan. Tangan itu bergerak menyerut bongkahan es besar, menciptakan butiran-butiran es yang lebih kecil berjatuhan—mengisi gelas plastik.

"Kaito."

Kaito menoleh, menatap Miku. "Ya? Apa?"

"Aku … mau lihat salju." Perkataan Miku membuat Kaito mengerutkan alis. Hah? Salju? Di Indonesia mana ada salju? Oh, ada. Di puncak Jayawijaya—namun Kaito tidak mungkin membawa Miku ke sana. Tapi ini di Bandung! Mana mungkin ada salju di kota terlindung deretan gunung ini?

"Hah? Salju? Di Bandung mana mungkin ada salju?" Kaito bertanya sembari mengambil dua es serut yang telah siap disantap—setelah sebelumnya membayar tentu saja.

"A-ah, yang tadi lupain aja." Segelas es serut berpindah tangan dari Kaito ke Miku. "Nggak mungkin juga ada salju di Bandung, ya." Mereka mulai menikmati es serutnya. Segar sekali. Menikmati es serut di tengah siraman sinar matahari yang mulai panas—inikah surga dunia?

"Hmm … salju, ya…." Kaito menggumam. Es serutnya sudah hampir habis—cepat sekali. "Ada, kok. Mau lihat?" Ia menoleh pada Miku.

Kali ini Miku yang mengerutkan alis, bingung. "Masa' sih? Nggak mungkin ada salju di Bandung, duh, Kaito." Miku menghela napas sejenak, lalu menyendok es serutnya kembali.

"Ada, kok! Di Jalan Peta. Ke sana, yuk!" Kaito bangkit berdiri, menaiki sepeda. Gelas es serutnya ia buang ke tempat sampah. Miku mengikuti.

"Serius mau ke Jalan Peta? Nanti pulangnya kamu malah capek loh, Kaito. Jalan Peta ke Buah Batu itu lumayan jauh."

"Udahlah gak apa-apa. Pulangnya gimana nanti aja, lah!"

Sekali lagi, entah bagaimana caranya, Kaito membuat Miku menyetujui ajakannya. Ke Jalan Peta, memulai perjalanan mencari salju di Kota Bandung.

Miku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat semacam ini di Kota yang ia tinggali sekarang. Di lantai tiga suatu pusat perbelanjaan, di tengah kota.

Manik biru kehijauannya dipenuhi binar takjub. Masih tidak percaya ada tempat yang seperti ini. Uap putih mengepul di tiap desah napasnya. "Kaito … ini masih di Bandung 'kan, ya?" tanyanya sambil memerhatikan sekeliling. Ada cukup banyak pohon di sini, diselimuti butiran uap air bak kapas putih—salju. Suhu minus limabelas derajat _celcius_ tak membuat Miku kehilangan semangat.

"Iyalah di Bandung. Nggak mungkin aku bisa bawa sepeda ke luar negeri. Ke luar kota aja aku udah pegel banget lah," sahut Kaito sambil mengeratkan syal dan jaket yang ia dapat dari tempat penyewaan.

Jemari lentik Miku menyentuh butiran putih yang menempel di pohon imitasi. Terasa dingin sekali. Seperti salju. Kedua kakinya melangkah, mengeksplor tiap detail ruangan yang seperti _freezer_ raksasa ini.

Kaito dan Miku terus berjalan mengitari tempat itu. Menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin membosankan—putih dan dingin. Banyak sekali es di sana. Beberapa diantaranya dipahat menjadi bentuk-bentuk menarik.

"Kaito," sahut Miku di sela-sela perjalanan mereka.

"Hm?"

"Makasih, ya."

Pemuda rambut biru itu menoleh. "Buat?"

"Udah bawa aku ke tempat ini."

"Oh, iya. Sama-sama. Nggak masalah, kok. Maaf cuma bisa nunjukkin salju imitasi. Soalnya … yaa kamu tau sendiri lah di sini gak mungkin turun salju. Hujan es sih bisa aja, tapi itu kan jarang. Lagian bahaya juga."

Pemilik mahkota toska tertawa kecil. "Nggak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti … aku mau lihat salju yang beneran salju. Nanti Desember, aku mau ke luar negeri. Mau ke Seoul. Kamu tau aku berhasil seleksi buat pertukaran pelajar, 'kan? Semoga aja di sana … lagi turun salju."

Kaito tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Miku. Satu tangannya bergerak, merangkul Miku dari belakang, membawanya mendekat. "Aku doain, deh. Moga kamu bisa lihat salju beneran. Dan selamat sampai di sana."

Mungkin Kaito tidak tahu, perlakuannya barusan berhasil membuat tubuh Miku memanas. Mengacaukan ritme jantungnya. Meningkatkan kadar dopamine, kortisol dan oksitosin dalam tubuhnya.

Sial, Miku semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda pemilik helaian biru itu.

* * *

Kalender harian di kamarnya kian menipis. Pertanda hari demi hari telah ia lalui. Tak terasa, kalender itu menunjukkan tanggal duapuluh tiga, bulan Desember. Lusa, ia akan meninggalkan Tanah Parahyangan menuju area metropolitan terbesar kedua di dunia—Seoul.

Hari ini Miku akan main sepuasnya bersama Kaito sebelum besok ia bersiap-siap untuk terbang ke Seoul keesokan harinya lagi.

Baru saja Miku akan keluar rumah, seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Seorang pemuda, memiliki helaian pirang madu yang diikat satu. Teman sekelasnya, Len Kagamine.

"Hai, Miku." Len menyapa dari gerbang depan. Ia nampak keren—seperti biasanya. Memakai kemeja pendek warna kuning yang dipadu celana coklat panjang dan sepatu kets hitam.

"O-oh! Hai juga, Len!" Segera, Miku membuka gerbang depan. "Ayo masuk!"

"Ah, nggak usah repot-repot, sih. Aku ke sini cuma mau ngabarin aja."

"Ngabarin apa?"

"Aku sama Rin udah jadian kemarin."

Miku memang seseorang yang menjadi dalang bersatunya cinta Kaito dan Rin. Meskipun begitu, Miku pula yang mengambil peranan besar dalam retaknya hubungan mereka.

"Oh, ya?" Bibir itu menarik tersenyum, cerah. "Selamat. Aku tau kalian akan jadian."

Mungkin dia sahabat yang jahat. Miku tahu binar-binar bahagia di mata Kaito itu penuh harapan. Miku tahu rasa suka—atau cinta, terserah—Kaito tulus untuk Rin. Miku mendukung, kok. Dia bahkan memberi saran-saran pada Kaito ketika pemuda itu datang padanya, meminta petunjuk tentang hadiah ulang tahun, atau _anniv_ sebulan, atau _anniv_ tiga bulan. Lalu Kaito akan nyengir, berterima kasih, Miku tanggapi sambil memutar mata lalu menepuk pundak Kaito. "Sana, dekati dia lagi."

Tapi, oh, itu cerita lama. Dulu sekali, sebelum Miku paham jika rona-rona cinta yang mewarnai hubungan Kaito dan Rin sebetulnya hanya delusi. Mereka tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu. Mereka tidak pernah tenggelam dalam luapan kasih sayang. Buktinya, hanya Kaito yang menggenggam jemari Rin ketika mereka berdua pulang bersama. Buktinya, hanya Kaito yang mau berkorban terlalu banyak. Buktinya, Rin hanya akan menoleh ketika Len datang. Buktinya, Rin mau saja membatalkan beberapa janji nonton dengan Kaito dan pergi ke mall dengan Len. Buktinya, Rin gampang saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Kaito, sementara dia menjalin tali yang baru bersama Len—dan bahkan, mereka mungkin sudah berciuman di bawah pohon. Ha!

Hanya Kaito yang terbawa euforia. Hanya Kaito yang tenggelam dalam kesenangannya sendiri—dan Miku sebetulnya ingin sekali meninju wajah Kaito seribu kali, hanya untuk membangunkannya. Hanya untuk mendorongnya ke realita: bahwa Rin sejak awal tak menyukai dia.

Karena lantas, posisi Miku di mana? Ia capek jadi penonton. Apalagi sejak makin banyak tindak-tanduk Kaito yang, oh, sungguh _terlalu baik_ dan _perhatian_ dan itu melelehkan hatinya. Atau waktu kebersamaan dia dengan Kaito yang menipis. Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

(_"Len, kamu suka Rin, 'kan?"_)

"_Thanks_, Mik. Kapan-kapan kutraktir, deh."

"Ah, gak apa-apa," Miku terkekeh. "Aku seneng bisa lihat kalian barengan."

Len mengetuk-ngetuk pintu gerbang. "Pokoknya, kapan-kapan kutrakir. Kan kamu udah bantu aku PDKT sama Rin. Kamu juga cepatan, Mik. Kamu suka Kaito, 'kan?"

"Eh—"

"Jangan pura-pura, deh. Aku nggak akan menyalahkan kamu, soal Rin atau apapun," Len mengangkat bahu. "Oke, aku duluan. Ada janji sama Rin. Ke sini sekadar mampir, kok. Daah."

"O-oke. Dah," Miku balas melambai. Ia menutup gerbang sambil menghela napas, berat. Baru satu langkah memasuki rumah ketika ponsel di saku bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Kaito—

_—Miku, aku sakit, nih. Demam. Kayaknya nggak bisa main. Lain kali aja, ya?_

_Wah, ya udah, istirahat aja. Aku jenguk._

_—Jangan!_

_Kenapa?_

_—Aku suka ngigau kalau lagi demam. Malu-maluin._

_… Oh iya. Aku ingat kebiasaanmu satu itu._

_—Makanya jangan ke sini. Maaf ya._

_Iya, gak apa-apa._

_—Mau chatting aja?_

Miku mengerutkan kening. Semestinya orang sakit itu berbaring istirahat, bukannya nongkrong depan komputer.

_—Bosan, nih, di kamar._

_Nggak bisa. Kamu istirahat aja._

_—Yah, kamu gitu._

Miku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin di seberang sana, Kaito sedang mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak kecil yang _ngambek _karena orangtuanya tidak membelikan es krim.

_Kalo mau, telepon aja._

Kaito menelepon sungguhan. Baiklah, biar rasa kecewa karena tak bisa bertemu pemuda itu digantikan kicau suaranya berceloteh. Rasanya cukup mengobati _rindu_ Miku pada Kaito.

_"Diganti tanggal duapuluh lima nanti, gimana? Kita pergi 'liat salju' lagi. Jam empat sore-an, lah. Nanti aku jemput."_

"Eh? Jam empat, ya? Oke."

Telepon itu baru diputus setengah jam kemudian. Miku tersenyum, menenggelamkan muka di antara bantal, menyembunyikan luap gembira yang melompat-lompat.

Ketika kau jatuh cinta, hal sesepele apapun mampu membuatmu bahagia.

* * *

Bandar Udara Internasional Husein Sastranegara. Salah satu bandara di Indonesia yang melayani penerbangan mancanegara.

Terlarut dalam euforia cinta membuat Miku melupakan acara yang ia persiapkan sejak berbulan-bulan silam. Salahkan keriangan Kaito berceloteh di telepon waktu itu, salahkan kebersamaan mereka beradu _game playstation_ di rumah Kaito kemarin (tentu saja dia sudah sembuh), salahkan jalan-jalan memutari kompleks sekitar (tak lupa jajan ini-itu), dan telepon Kaito kemarin sore.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, malam harinya, ibu Miku menghantamnya dengan realita; "Sudah siapkan pakaianmu untuk ke Seoul besok, sayang?"

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh ini sampai bisa melupakan jadwal keberangkatan ke Seoul? Bukannya selama ini dia yang selalu bersemangat untuk ikut program pertukaran pelajar?

"—Miku? Kenapa berhenti?"

"Ah—eh," Miku tergagap. Seketika, lamunannya buyar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar telah menghentikan langkah.

Gadis itu menoleh malu-malu menatap Mizki—guru yang bertugas menjadi penanggung jawab dalam program pertukaran pelajar. Wanita itu punya proporsi tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi garis-garis yang ada di wajahnya menggambarkan pengalaman dan ketegasan.

Miku menggaruk pelipis, _handle_ koper digenggam kikuk. "Uuh, boleh saya ijin mengirim pesan dulu, Bu?"

Anggukan kepala diberikan. "Baiklah, silakan saja."

Miku menjauh ke sudut sepi (setidaknya sepi dalam skala bandara), membuka ponsel, menelusuri kontak hingga menemukan _Kaito Shion_. Menekan tombol _call_. _Angkat angkat ayo angkat_.

"_Sisa pulsa Anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan—_"

Oh, sial. Miku lupa mengisi pulsa—yang habis di saat yang tidak tepat. Kalau begini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghubungi Kaito mengenai pembatalan janji 'melihat salju' mereka? Hal paling bodoh dari semua ini adalah; mengapa ia bisa lupa?

_"Kepada seluruh penumpang pesawat Korean Air—"_

Oh, oh, oh. Dan pengumuman yang terdengar barusan adalah tanda bagi Miku untuk segera menyudahi usahanya menghubungi Kaito.

* * *

Kaito tidak mengerti, kenapa hari yang begitu ia nanti (dia bahkan sudah membuat pengingat di kalender ponselnya) dan seharusnya jadi menyenangkan (karena ia dan Miku akan pergi berdua), malah berubah jadi berantakan.

"Hari ini Miku pergi ke Seoul. Memangnya dia tidak bilang padamu?"

Kaito hampir menjatuhkan bungkusan berisi es krim di tangan. Di hadapan, ibu Miku menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Ke … Seoul, Tante?"

"Iya, pertukaran pelajar. Dia senang banget waktu ngasih kabar itu. Kamu tidak diberitahu oleh Miku?"

Kaito tak segera menjawab. Masih berupaya mencerna kata-kata dari ibu sahabatnya tersebut. Miku? Ke Seoul? Kemarin mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Ada pula rencana pergi bareng hari ini. Kapan Miku pernah—

_"Nggak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti … aku mau lihat salju yang beneran salju. Nanti Desember, aku mau ke luar negeri. Mau ke Seoul. Kamu tau aku berhasil seleksi buat pertukaran pelajar, 'kan? Semoga aja di sana … lagi turun salju."_

—memberitahu dia … demi Tuhan.

* * *

Kaito tidak tahu kapan tepatnya air mata mengalir dari sana. Ia sudah berjuang secepat yang ia bisa; memburu sopir taksi untuk ngebut, berlari sepanjang terminal, menerobos sekian jumlah orang (bahkan ia menjatuhkan kaleng soda anak kecil tadi, juga semprotan orang tua tidak sabaran, masa bodoh), mengecek jadwal penerbangan sambil berharap bahwa _ia bisa menemukan Miku_, menumpukan harapan pada kenyataan bahwa hanya ada satu penerbangan ke Seoul hari ini.

Lantas mengapa ia berdiri di sini? Hanya mampu menatap sebuah pesawat yang tinggal landas dari anjungan.

_"Pesawat tujuan Incheon? Itu, baru saja take-off."_

Pesawat yang dinaiki sahabatnya, seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya—yang tanpa sadar telah mengambil hatinya, membawa separuh hidupnya _tanpa ia pernah menyadari_—hilang tanpa jejak.

Hatinya sakit, seakan diiris pisau berkarat. Sesak sekali—bagaikan ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk menarik oksigen dari udara. Seperti udara di sekelilingnya lenyap seketika. Kaito mengerjap, kembali mengecek ponsel, berharap di sana tertera nama Miku. Untuk apa, Kaito tidak tahu.

Ia butuh Miku. Suaranya. Senyumnya. Wujud solidnya. Cuma itu.

Tapi, cuma sudah _bukan lagi cuma_ sekarang.

* * *

Di perjalanan pulang dengan taksi, Kaito memutuskan mampir ke swalayan mini di tepi jalan raya. Ia meminta sedikit waktu pada si sopir untuk menunggu. Mungkin beberapa batang es krim bisa meredakan kesesakan yang tak kunjung hilang.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi kala Kaito mendorongnya. Mengabaikan penjaga kasir, ia melewati rak-rak makanan, mencari sudut di mana mesin pendingin berisi tumpuk-tumpuk es krim itu menunggu. Kaito mengambil satu, rasa vanila. Mungkin coklat juga tidak buruk. Biasanya Miku meminta rasa coklat jika mereka tengah jalan-jalan.

Kaito mengembalikan bungkusan rasa coklat. Gegas melangkah menuju kasir dan membiarkan si penjaga menghitung semuanya.

Sesampai di rumah, ia langsung bergelung dengan selimut. Menolak keluar kamar.

* * *

Berita utama di televisi pagi itu heboh. Sebuah pesawat hilang kontak akibat badai salju.

Tujuan pesawat itu adalah Incheon, Seoul. Berangkat kemarin siang dari bandara Husein Sastranegara. Mengangkut seratus lima penumpang—

Kaito mematikan televisi. Cemas seketika merayapi tulang belakang.

_Ba-dump_, jantungnya berdetak cepat. _Ba-dump. Ba-dump_.

* * *

Hingga dua hari berikut, tidak ada perkembangan lebih lanjut tentang hilangnya pesawat.

Kaito mengunci pintu kamar.

* * *

"Kaito, makan dulu!"

"… Sebentar."

_Miku, kamu gak apa-apa?_

Hingga hari berakhir, Kaito tidak merasakan lapar.

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu. Ponsel Kaito tak pernah sesepi ini.

(Dia berakhir mematikan ponsel dan meletakkan di dalam laci.)

* * *

Malam itu Kaito bermimpi tentang Miku.

Dia cantik dengan _dress _sederhana warna salem. Rambutnya dikuncir dua dan wajahnya merona oleh bulir-bulir tawa.

_(Kaito tidak pernah sadar bahwa selama ini Miku secantik ini.)_

* * *

Hari keempat semenjak Miku meninggalkannya ke Seoul. Hari ketiga setelah berita hilangnya kontak pesawat. Hari ke sekian bagi Kaito untuk menolak semuanya.

Bunyi bel rumah yang ditekan dan sahutan _'Kaito!'_ dari depan rumah tak membuat Kaito beranjak sedikitpun. Ia masih bergelung dalam selimut, memandangi layar ponsel tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

_"Kaito!"_

Ia sudah terlambat. Terlambat menyadari dan mengakui semua. Miku sudah begitu jauh dari genggamannya.

_"Kaitooo!"_

Ia bahkan berhalusinasi mendengar suara Miku. Ah, sudahlah. Tutup kupingmu dan cobalah tidur. Lihat, sekarang hanya ada hening yang panjang. Kamu berhalusinasi betulan. Sial, di luar berisik sekali. Sepertinya kucing liar sedang berusaha memanjat atap entah di mana.

"Hei, Kaito! Dipanggil diam aja!"

Kaito menyembulkan kepala. Bagus, Kaito, bagus. Sekarang kamu berfantasi melihat Miku di ambang jendela kamar lantai dua-mu. Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari ini.

"Kamu lagi sendiri di rumah? Maaf ya aku sembarangan manjat, habis kamu nggak keluar."

Cara bicara itu—Kaito mulai mengerjapkan mata. Ia menyingkirkan selimut sambil menggumam tak percaya. "Kamu … Miku?"

"Iyalah," Miku melompat masuk, membersihkan daun dan ranting yang menempel di baju. "Siapa lagi yang bisa manjat masuk dari pohon di samping kamarmu ke sini?"

Kaito mengerjap. Benar. Siapa lagi yang bisa memanjat pohon di samping kamar Kaito cuma untuk masuk ke sini. Ralat. Siapa lagi cewek tulen yang bisa—dan mau—melakukannya? Ini mungkin cuma khayalan—"Kenapa … kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu lagi—"

Cengiran tanpa dosa itu menghapus keraguan Kaito nyaris seketika. "Aku … ketinggalan pesawat. Salah cek jadwal. Hehehehe."

Aku ketinggalan pesawat. Salah cek jadwal. Informasi itu masuk ke kepala Kaito.

"Gimana caranya bisa salah cek jadwal?" Kaito masih bertanya-tanya.

"Y-ya … ternyata yang aku lihat itu pesawat buat tujuan Busan. Bukan ke Seoul. Hehehe…."

Dia terdiam.

Miku salah cek jadwal. Bukan lihat tujuan Incheon, tapi malah Gimhae.

Dia tidak jadi pergi ke Seoul. Lebih dari itu, dia tidak terjebak di pesawat sial yang menghilang.

Miku ceroboh. Salah jadwal. Ketinggalan pesawat.

Dia tidak jadi pergi.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Kaito bangkit berdiri dan merengkuh sosok itu. Ia nyata, bukan proyeksi dari rasa frustasi yang melandanya akhir-akhir ini. Miku benar-benar nyata, Kaito bahkan merengkuhnya saat ini. Kaito dapat merasakan hangat tubuhnya, wangi sampo yang ia kenakan, dan degup jantung yang amat jelas darinya.

"E-eh?" Miku mengerjap. Kaget. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Kaito tiba-tiba saja memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. "Kai, kenapa—"

"Aku senang kamu kembali." Kaito memotong. Pelukannya semakin erat dan Miku merasakan panas naik ke wajah, terus hingga telinga. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa pun, hanya membiarkan Kaito terus bicara."Aku bener-bener frustasi sama berita di teve! Kamu harus tau, kirain aku kamu ada di sana. Dan kena badai salju. Dan … aku belum—dan nggak bakal pernah siap untuk kamu tinggalin."

Miku menelan ludah. "Kamu … ngekhawatirin aku?"

"Banget! Astaga—mungkin kamu nggak tau, nggak sadar, kalo kamu udah ngambil hatiku—setengah hidupku."

"… Eh?"

"Aku suka kamu, tau!" Dan pernyataan yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kaito membuat jantung Miku berhenti—bukan secara harfiah. "Aku suka kamu! Miku yang selalu ada di samping aku! Miku yang selalu hibur aku. Miku yang—" Kaito kehabisan kata-kata, tapi pelukannya tak juga melonggar.

"Nggak ngerti! Pokoknya aku suka Miku! Suka! Suka!"

Miku sempat tercenung. Ia mengerjap, tertawa haru, balas memeluk Kaito tanpa ragu-ragu.

Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Buat Lily, maaf ya kadonya telat. Dan saya nggak bisa bungkusin kadonya dengan baik. Tapi, semoga berkenan diterima. Maaf sekali lagi.


End file.
